narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rangi ninja
Rangi ninja Uczeń Akademii thumb|Naruto jako uczeń Akademii : Znakiem nie ukończenia jest brak opaski ze znakiem wioski Akademia to początkowy etap edukacji kandydatów na ninja. Do czasu jej ukończenia uczniowie nie są traktowani jak shinobi. Nauka rozpoczyna się w wieku dziewięciu lat i trwa cztery lata. Istnieją przypadki, w których nauki pobierane są w młodszym wieku oraz takie, w których edukacja kończy się wcześniej, przykładem czego jest Itachi Uchiha, który ukończył Akademię w wieku siedmiu lat lub Kakashi Hatake który ukończył ją gdy miał lat 5. Wiedza wymagana na egzaminach końcowych (praktycznych i teoretycznych) obejmuje podstawowe umiejętności shinobi takie jak taijutsu, posługiwanie się bronią (kunai i shurikeny) oraz elementarne ninjutsu (różniące się w poszczególnych wioskach). Ukończenie Akademii oznacza, że dany student staje się pełnoprawnym ninja na poziomie genina, otrzymując przy tym symbol pomyślnego zakończenia nauki podstawowej – ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem wioski. Sam ochraniacz bywa często noszony w inny sposób, np. jako opaska (Sakura), przepaska na rękę (Shikamaru) lub biodra (Rock Lee). thumb|Hinata z opaską na szyi. Ogólne wymagania stawiane przed kandydatami na ninja różnią się między poszczególnymi szkołami: studenci Konohy muszą pomyślnie przejść test pisemny oraz prezentację podstawowych technik ninjutsu (choć zdarzają się wyjątki - Rock Lee zdaje egzamin mimo niemożliwości wykonania przez niego technik ninjutsu na rzecz nieprawdopodobnie rozwiniętych technik taijutsu). Z kolei w Kirigakure egzaminem końcowym była przeprowadzana w parach walka na śmierć i życie. Po incydencie związanym z demonem Zabuzą metoda ta została zaniechana. Genin Genini, absolwenci Akademii, łączeni są w trzyosobowe grupy, których skład dobierany jest na podstawie indywidualnych umiejętności jej członków tak, aby ich zdolności się uzupełniały. Na tej zasadzie Naruto Uzumaki, najgorszy uczeń, trafia do jednej grupy wraz z Sasuke Uchihą, najlepszym studentem na roku, oraz Sakurą Haruno, która doskonale zna podstawy teoretyczne i wyśmienicie kontroluje czakrę, ale dysponuje niewielką jej ilością. Innymi przykładami są Drużyna Kurenai, specjalizująca się w tropieniu i przetrwaniu w trudnych warunkach oraz drużyna Mighta Guya – drużyna typowo ofensywna. Wspierane są również sprawdzone wzorce: członkowie drużyny Asumy są dziećmi Jōninów, którzy tworzyli drużynę w poprzednim pokoleniu. thumb|left|Drużyna Shinobi Utworzone w ten sposób drużyny przekazywane są pod opiekę Jōninowi, który może przeprowadzić dodatkowy sprawdzian umiejętności członków grupy. Zadaniem drużyn geninów jest wykonywanie misji, za które osada otrzymuje zapłatę. Przydzielane są im misje ocierające się o obowiązki domowe oznaczane kategorią D, lub misje kategorii C, które zawierają elementy typowych zadań shinobi. Przewodzący ich wykonaniu jōnin ma sposobność kontynuowania szkolenia poszczególnych członków drużyny, jak i całej grupy. Chūnin Chūnini to samodzielni shinobi, których poziom wyraźnie przewyższa geninów. Wymaga się od nich odpowiedzialności, znakomitego opanowania podstawowych technik, doświadczenia bojowego i umiejętności działania w zespole. Posiadają kwalifikacje umożliwiające im dowodzenie grupami wykonującymi misje kategorii C i B. Niektórzy zostają nauczycielami w Akademii (np. Iruka Umino). thumb|left|Shikamaru - jako jedyny zdał Egzamin na Chūnina za pierwszym razem Aby zostać Chūninem genin musi pomyślnie zdać trzy-etapowy egzamin, do którego podchodzi się drużynowo. Pierwszy etap jest egzaminem teoretycznym, który ma również na celu zbadanie psychiki kandydatów. Drugi etap to egzamin typowo praktyczny, w którym sprawdzana jest zdolność współpracy geninów w grupie oraz umiejętności wykonywania zleconych misji. Trzeci etap obejmuje pojedynki pomiędzy shinobi, którym udało się przejść dwa poprzednie etapy. Oceniany jest nie wynik walki, ale ogólne predyspozycje kandydata (Shikamaru Nara poddaje swoją walkę, jednakże zostaje Chūninem z uwagi na dobrą ocenę sytuacji i poprawnie podjęte decyzje), dlatego też każda osoba, która dostała się do trzeciego etapu, ma szansę zostać Chūninem. W przeszłości każda osada przeprowadzała własny egzamin, jednak po trzeciej wielkiej wojnie wiosek sprzymierzone osady zgodziły się na wspólne egzaminy w wybranej wiosce. Miało to na celu polepszenie stosunków między osadami, a w dalszym rozrachunku uniknięcie przyszłych walk. Ze względu na wzrastającą w każdej wiosce liczbę geninów, egzaminy przeprowadzane są dwa razy do roku. Oprócz komisji decydującej o awansie na Chūnina walkom przyglądają się również daimyō, którzy mają okazję porównać zdolności członków poszczególnych wiosek. W następstwie rzutuje to na możliwość pozyskania potencjalnych klientów zainteresowanych wynajmem ninja stając się przy tym wyznacznikiem potęgi wioski. Specjalny Jōnin Tokubetsu Jōnin to Shinobi, który zamiast pełnego treningu Jōnina, posiada wysokie kompetencje w jednym konkretnym polu, pozostałe jego zdolności nie kwalifikują go do rangi Jōnina. Specjalny Jōnin wykonuje trudne i niebezpieczne misje rangi B,A, a nawet S, takie jak np. eskortowanie i ochrona życia osobistości. Specjalnym jōninem jest np. Ibiki Morino, który posiada unikatową wiedzę na temat ludzkiego umysłu oraz praw nim rządzących, dzięki którym stał się specjalistą do spraw wywiadu i kontrwywiadu. Innym przykładem jest Ebisu, specjalizujący się w nauce elity. Jōnin To doświadczony shinobi, posiadający wysokie umiejętności we wszystkich dziedzinach taijutsu, ninjutsu i genjutsu, opanował bardzo zaawansowane techniki co najmniej dwóch żywiołów ninjutsu. Niejednokrotnie są też autorami wielu skomplikowanych technik. thumb|Kurenai - przykładowy Jōnin Wysyłani są na obarczone wysokim ryzykiem misje oznaczane kategorią A, a najbardziej doświadczeni również na ekstremalnie niebezpieczne misje kategorii S. Do innym zadań jōninów należy szkolenie grup geninów, którzy ukończyli Akademię, przygotowujące ich do Egzaminu na Chūnina. Klasa S Klasa S – specjalny, nieoficjalny tytuł, którym określa się geniuszy thumb|left|Deidara - przykładowy ninja klasy Sninjutsu. Poziom bojowy ninja klasy S dorównuje Kage i w większości przypadków spośród takich właśnie ci ostatni są wyznaczani. Ich umiejętności i doświadczenie daleko wykraczają poza to, co reprezentuje większość jōninów. Są twórcami licznych zaawansowanych technik, a ponadto mają perfekcyjnie opanowaną olbrzymią ilość innych technik. Towarzyszy im wielka renoma i respekt. Kage thumb|Drugi Hokage To ranga, którą noszą przywódcy pięciu najpotężniejszych wiosek ninja. Tytuł Kage uzyskują jedynie najznakomitsi wojownicy danej osady. Częstokroć operują oni niezwykłymi technikami ninja stając w obronie swojej wioski. Pięciu Kage posiada tytuły odnoszące się do wiosek, którym przewodzą: * Hokage (jap. 火影, Hokage? cień ognia) – Kage Konohy, * Kazekage''' (jap. 風影, '''Kazekage? cień wiatru) – Kage Suny, * Mizukage''' (jap. 水影, '''Mizukage? cień wody) – Kage Kiri, * Raikage (jap. 雷影, Raikage? cień błyskawicy) – Kage Kumo, * Tsuchikage (jap. 土影, Tsuchikage? cień ziemi) – Kage Iwy. thumb|left|Kazekage Gaara Tytuł Kage jest dożywotni, jednak rolę przywódcy wioski w danym czasie pełni wyłącznie jedna osoba. Kage są szkoleni i wyznaczani przez swoich poprzedników, na co przystaje starszyzna wioski. Ich elitarny status jest często owocem ich rodowodu – większość Kage pochodzi z rodzin z tradycjami przewodzenia wiosce. Przykładami są: Gaara, który zastąpił swojego ojca jako Kazekage oraz Tsunade, Piąta Hokage, będąca wnuczką Pierwszego Hokage i bratanicą Drugiego Hokage. W anime spotykamy również Szóstego Kage wioski Hoshi – . Był on jednak tylko Samozwańcem i nie został uznany przez pozostałych Kage. Ciekawostki *Między końcem Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi a wydarzeniami w The Last: Naruto the Movie, Sai został . Obecnie nie wiadomo, co ta zmiana oznacza ani też, gdzie ta ranga znajduje się w systemie organizacyjnym. Kategoria:Naruto